Back in the past
by melovesklaroline
Summary: Caroline Forbes life was perfect... she had a dream job...best of friends...adoring and loving boyfriend...awesome apartment of her own in the city of New York...but life is not all about perfection it's about how much of a disaster from a past can you take when come your high school sweetheart back in your life to have you for himself...whom you still have feelings for AU AH
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys…um…so this is my second story about klaroline obviously and it's going to be a long shot but before that let me introduce myself am Swati…from India. Hello to all the klaroline fans especially one who is from India. Okay this much of intro about myself is fine…I guess….**

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries…that's for sure….so enjoy….**

"I'm late I can't believe it me Caroline Forbes late….Oh god Tatia's going to kill me…."said Caroline running through the corridor of her dream office….

Ever since Caroline was little she always wanted to be a professional photographer. She did all the hard work she needed…convinced her parents who were not so eager to accept her decision but they are glad they did because of their approval their loving daughter have her name in industry of fame and glamour….

Caroline gave a little wave with a polite smile to the secretary of Tatia "Elena Gilbert" also known as one of Caroline's best friends who gave her a concerned look knowing what's waiting for her inside. The brunette beauty known as Elena Gilbert is the perfect example of beauty with brain with beautiful bright eyes, olive skin…and perfect smile which can bring a smile on anyone's face….

People envy Caroline not only because of her own perfect life with such a pretty face and the best carrier but the girl got it all… she got loving and adoring of a boyfriend in a famous and loved by all actor Tyler Lockwood…her friends are all there for her whenever she wants them…her boss blind trust her…She got apartment of her own in the big city of New York and her parents praise her….

As she reached her destination she breathed out the air she was holding and calming her nerves knocked on the door twice…after waiting for 5 sec she opened the door and entered into her boss's office searching for the tall almost model like perfect figure…

"Good morning Tatia" she greeted her boss with a small smile….

"You're late… I told you to come here at 10o'clock it's 10:15…"

" Um…am sorry….I got stuck in traffic…but I tried to reach in time…."said Caroline hesitantly realizing today isn't her day. What's up with Tatia…she isn't her happy mood today might be something serious….

"Caroline….excuses are not going to help you succeed…you got to act like a professional photographer…. You work for _Highlight._ Try to understand it's a very big deal for a small town girl like you", said Tatia with a heavy sigh as if explaining it to Caroline is really a hard job to do….

The said girl was fuming with anger because of the boss who had her back to Caroline lectured her for getting 15 minutes late and calling out her a small town girl… yeah she knows she is a small town girl…she know this job is a big deal….but hey guess what she's the one "The Small Town Girl" who got the job instead of those brat of city girls who thought so low of her while she came to interview…

Pushing her anger aside…. Caroline spoke…."Am sorry Miss Pierce….I'll keep it in mind So what is it you want me for….?"

"Ah…yes the work…you remember next week is "best at business" function…"asked Tatia with boredom….

"Yes I do…." Said Caroline remembering hearing something like this from her best friend's mouth…

"So my boyfriend and his family is coming from London to join the function and since you know I can't trust anyone but you…I want you to do all the arrangements here for their comfort….do not worry he will pay for everything just give him best of everything they like everything to be perfect make sure of that….just….huhhh….(a heavy sigh) help me impressing them….i want them to think high of me…. Can you help me….?"

Caroline was touched and shocked by Tatia's forwardness… she never thought Tatia would need her help in personal matters but it confirmed Caroline that Tatia's trust in her is something she treasured and she's happy that Tatia gave her the job….now she's going to give her heart to it….She approached Tatia with a small smile and assured her the success….

"Yes I'll definitely do it….you don't have to worry about anything anymore…."said Caroline with a smile…."By the way what your boyfriends name…is?"

"Elijah… Elijah Mikealson" said Tatia with a blush.

The surname send the shivers down her spine…she still has this kind of effect on her every time she thinks about him or the things related to him….

"What a coincidence…."she mumbeled with a lost smile…

AT THE AIRPORT

It's been 2 hours since she came here standing on the airport with the board of Mr. Elijah Michelson and she couldn't see anyone…..there was this family who was coming directly to her with the smile and a wave and when she waved back she realized it's people behind her they were waving at….yeah yeah she is still red because of that cause the children of that family were pointing at her and were laughing.

"You spelled Mikealson wrong it's "k" not "ch"…"said a deep voice bringing Caroline out of her trance….

"Huh….what…oh am sorry…you must be Mr. Mikealson….?" Said Caroline unsure….

"Please call me Elijah….Caroline right…" said Elijah taking Caroline's hand and kissing on her knuckles making her blush….."Tatia told me you must be here am sorry for the wait….some problem with the security took place and we were hold back…."

"Oh no…it's fine it's nice seeing you….where other membe…." "oh god it feels like the high school reunion…." Said a voice cutting Caroline's recent question….the voice was feminine and very familiar. The one she was used to in her high school…voice of her best friend her partner in crime…..

As Caroline tilted her head to look past Elijah she met the familiar face of her sweetheart of a friend and her guide whom she lost contact with for past 7 years…Her eyes sparkled with unshed tear and she ran towards the blonde girl who was standing with a grin at the door with bag in her one hand and other hand on her hip. Caroline threw her arms in the neck of her old but gold friend who hugged her back laughing loudly…..

"Oh Beks….i missed you so much….oh my god…it's been years you look so beautiful still the same….oh god…we've got so much catching up to do….oh Bekkah….." Caroline mumbled with tears in her eyes… Rebekah and her have been friends when Rebekah moved to mystic falls in her senior year…. First 2 weeks they didn't get along but soon found out they have more in same than difference….in a month only….they became the best of friends they adored each other….their bond was unbreakable making people envy their friendship….they couldn't share each other with anyone….it was their life…..going anywhere everywhere together….

Rebekah laughed while shedding her own tears while looking at her best friend…. Truth be told… after Caroline nobody got the same place…. It was always Caroline and Caroline….as much other girls tried to approach her she kept her distance with them…comparing them with Caroline….. Caroline was the first and the last girl Rebekah loved as her sister…. " I know you missed me Care…I know…but am here now…." Said Rebekah hugging Caroline.

"I assume you two know each other…." Said Elijah bringing Caroline out of her little world…..

"Yes Elijah she's the Caroline I always talked about….." said Rebekah said with a grin and taking Caroline's hand….

Realization dawning on Caroline her heart started skipping beats with the footstep coming from behind her…..

"Long Time No Seen….Love….."

His voice shot through her whole body…making her face heat up at, butterfly going crazy in her stomach and the same electricity bolt running through her spine as she turned around to greet her High School Sweetheart…._Niklaus Mikealson_ the playboy of the family.

**Um…so this is the first chapter and I think it was okay….**

**You suggestions, advices and abuses as well are most welcome….help me improve my story…I know am selfish…so if you can review my story… I'll be glad….this the first chapter….i'll keep them coming as soon as possible….if I'll get good result on the following chapter I will continue the story….have a good day… **

**Swati Tiwari**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said I'll wait for the response but I can't help myself and write another chapter….I do not own vampire diaries cause in my story Klaus and caroline would have been together and would have gone away to new Orleans together….**

**Enjoy…. **

"Long Time No Seen….Love….."

Caroline's shock…that's for sure…..never in her life she expected the person she hate and love most would be standing in front of her….but wait she don't love him anymore….not after what he did to her….so she put her walls on in front of the man she decided to never fall for ever again….

"Niklaus Mikealson….pleasure meeting you again…."said Caroline with a fake smile….

Klaus was taken aback by the formal behavior Caroline is showing him…. Not in thousand year he thought she would act in such way….. he ain't saying he didn't do anything wrong to deserve it…but the Caroline he knew loved him too much to ever act with such feeling towards him…..

"Klaus…call me Klaus I assume you know….you don't have to call me Niklaus we know each other since high school…." Said Klaus hoping to get a rise from Caroline….

The dare of that man he didn't even want to mention that they were couples oh okay fine two can play the same game….thought Caroline with a smirk….

"Yes it's true I know you being my best friend's brother but I don't know you that much closely so it's better if we stay on the formal side….as you can see I don't befriend people I work for so Niklaus is what I would love to prefer I hope you don't have a problem with that…." Said Caroline with a smirk when she saw shocked face of Klaus…. Yeah buddy eat that up….

"So if it's been clear… Elijah I would love to know if your parents coming or not….?" asked Caroline with a polite smile….

"They didn't came with us today…my father had some last minute deal to do…so he and my mom with Finn and Sage will be coming on Wednesday so you can book two more rooms by Wednesday but we still have to wait for Kol….oh…there he is….." said Elijah looking past Klaus who was staring intently and Caroline making Caroline blush and Rebekah smirk…oh how she's gonna love her week….

"Is that Caroline am seeing…." Kol's face was unreadable…..

The only girl Kol ever respected and adored and loved have been out of his and his siblings life for 7 years and more but now she's there and he couldn't help but grin…..

"Oh god Caroline….my darling….you look so beautiful…." Said Kol giving Caroline a big warm hug….which made Caroline giggle….and hug him back…

Oh how she missed Kol and Rebekah…They were her life….

Suddenly her phone started ringing…

_Tyler_

Hey baby….

I'll meet you up in 1 hour….

"Okay we gotta go….then I have to go to my home but hey Beks…and Kol….we got a lot of catch up to do…. Elijah….Niklaus…Beks and Kol….Welcome to NYC…. "

**I know I know…it was short, boring….and definitely a filler chapter…am sorry for that but I have some things plan for my story and you're gonna enjoy it so much…**

**Review… Review… Review….**

**And make my day or night whatever….**

**And please guy…give suggestions….that will be awesome….**

**Helfabulousgirl:- Thank You…for loving my story…definitely an ego boost….hehehe…..**

**NYgrl:- The very first reviewer of the story thanks for the review…and I am glad you liked my idea….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to people who followed and favorite my stories….**

**That was so sweet of you guys…. Thanks to NYgrl who showed her enthusiasm even in the 2 chapter of my story…the filler and boring one….Thank you to Mystery girl3 for loving my story….**

**I do not own anything specially TVD….wish I could…..anyway….**

**Enjoy…..**

"So Caroline….I heard so much about you and your life….how a girl of a small town changed her fortune by her own hands…..and how just a work with the famous and loved by all star's attention you grabbed by just a smile…. Didn't I ever told you…the first time I saw you smile I fall in love with you too….", said Kol with a charming smile which made Rebekah snort, Caroline laugh, Elijah sigh….and Klaus….let's just say he isn't happy Kol flirting with **HIS** girl…..

Yeah his girl…..

He's really ashamed of whatever he's done in past….he was just a teenager at that time…. He didn't know so much about love…. He didn't know he loved Caroline….he thought it was just a fling….But he knows now and she got somebody else….

Damn….

"Yeah I know…you loved me so much but i was not interested I am not interested…. You are a Casanova…..", said Caroline with a giggle…making Rebekah and Elijah laugh out loud and making Kol pout….

"Love you hurt my feelings….." said Kol in the saddest tone he could muster…..

"Yeah yeah sure….it hurts like hell…." Said Caroline suddenly giving all her attention to Elijah….

"So Elijah….how come I never meet you when I know your whole family…..?" asked Caroline wanting to know more about the big brother of her best friends….

"Well…Caroline….when my family decided to move in Mystic Falls I decided to stay back and take care of the business… since I was new in it….I wanted experience….and I thought it will be best if I stay alone and get all the problems done on my own…."said Elijah with the dreamy look in his eyes….

Those days were his precious memory….where he worked in all the condition he get….

The time siblings of Mikealson family had with Caroline was so fun even when it was half an hour of ride they were cursing to get so little of time to spend with her…even Elijah the very deep man of the family who loves to keep his personal matters away from strangers couldn't help but open up to her…. She had something in her…which can make anyone trust her…. Elijah so much enjoyed her company like others…. Rebekah and Caroline decided they have so much catching up to do….so they planned some night outs and girl nights and parties… Kol who couldn't help but wanted to have time with Caroline and her lovely friends aside from Rebekah invited himself to their night outs at which Rebekah said no….he said yes….they argued and pouted and get an okay from Caroline….

"It's not fair….you know….you always team up with her….even in the school…you used to pair up against me…."said Rebekah whining…..

"That's because dear sister every time we had an argument Nik used to pair up with you and so I used to have Caroline on my side….isn't it Caroline….?" Asked Kol with a childish grin….

The moment Kol brought up all the all memories Klaus couldn't help but look at Caroline who doesn't seem so affected with what Kol said…. He remembered how he used to get jealous of Kol for grabbing Caroline's attention whenever he and Rebekah had a fight and how Caroline used to take his side and used to hug him with so much love and affection she had for his siblings…..it always used to make him jealous whenever she showed any gesture of love to his brother and how she used to whisper sweet things in his ear after kissing him…assuring him…that he's the only one she loves…he's the only one she's in love with….

Oh how he regret letting her go…..how he regret…not understanding he was in love with her…and when today he saw her on the airport…he knew all the feelings are coming back….

The beating of his heart which increases seeing her smile, laugh, talk….

The way she makes him feel by looking in his eyes….but today after 7 years they are blank….her eyes don't held the same love for him as they used to….he was her every thing in highschool….

She used to sneak out of her house to meet him…cause he wanted to hug her….taking her parent's scolding afterward… she did everything he wanted her without any doubt or second thought…. But what he gave her was a heart break….

"Nik….Nik…god….come out….we reached here….", said Rebekah with an irritated voice….breaking hi m out of his trance….

They were at The Peninsula….

"So here's your room keys…you all have separate rooms...we have to go on fifth floor…okay…let's go…."said Caroline handing them their room keys….

The first room was Elijah's….then Rebekah…then Kol…who was not ready to let go of Caroline making Klaus uncomfortable in their presence… them Klaus's…..

"So this is your room….have an amazing weekend Niklaus…."said Caroline then turned around to leave but suddenly Klaus grabbed her arm and stopped her…..

"Caroline hey hey wait…..look…. I am sorry…." Said Klaus with the sadness in his eyes….

"um…okay but for what…..?" said Caroline with the confusion…..

"Sweetheart….i…..i" said Klaus but suddenly cut off by Caroline…

"It's Caroline" said Caroline….

"What…?" Now it was Klaus turns to be confused…..

"My name….My names Caroline…Not sweetheart not love….." it pained him how she don't want to be called out by the nick name he had for her to show his affection…

She used to love his nick name but things has changed…she has changed…..he changed her….he was such a fool….

"Caroline….okay…..am sorry for everything you have to go through just because of me…." Said Klaus knowing it won't change anything….

She nodded her head and started walking away….

As soon she reached Kol's room…his door opened and he hugged her…..where she started crying…..finally Rebekah's door opened and Kol took her in….

Rebekah and Kol both were giving him angry glare….they were still angry at him…the bond they created 7 years ago after the arrival of a girl in their life has been shattered when he made her fall in love with him and didn't caught her….

They took her in Rebekah's room…and door was shut closed he stayed outside for minute or two then went inside his room…..

All the tears she shed because of him…..he is guilty….he still loves her…..he realized he was in love with her when she went away without informing where is she going…..

He's gonna be worthy of her… he's gonna make her fall in love with him again…he don't care if she's with Lockwood boy….he's gonna get his girl…..

**I hope you liked my story cause I loved it….it's fun writing a determined Klaus….don't worry… our Salvatore brothers will be coming in the next chapter…. No story is complete without Stefan and Damon…. So guys I was thinking of Delena and Stebekah romance what do you think…huh?**

**Review… review… review…. 'll be gratefull… till next time….**

**Bubye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone…how are you all today….?**

**So as always…I do not own anything not even Vampire Diaries…I know….you all want to own it….with the chapter then…**

**Enjoy….**

After her day today all Caroline wants to do is take a warm relaxing bath and go to sleep…. She is tired of all the drama taking place and her she thought everything is going perfect….

After her incident with Klaus she cried her eyes out while Rebekah and Kol were hugging her and telling her all the good things they were gonna do….they even told her how they are not talking to Klaus and really taunt him sometimes….they even said that Klaus now regrets breaking her heart and have been searching for her since he realized he loves her but then the news of her being in a relationship came on all the news t.v. so he dropped his search telling she deserves good….

But the siblings of the Klaus don't know all the plans he's making of wooing her back into his life…

Seeing Caroline cry…made him go through all the emotions again he had buried deep inside….he's vulnerable….longing…falling….guilty and most of all broken…it feels like he not only shattered Caroline's heart but his own as well….

**After half an hour….**

Caroline unlocked the door and walked in….

But the house was dark and empty….

"Funny…Tyler told me he's be…." Caroline was only mumbling when two strong arms wrapped Caroline around her waist pulling her in a warm embrace…..

She giggled….hearing her boyfriend…sigh after taking in her scent….

"Where were you…I was missing you….you were with your lover weren't you…."said Tyler with a playful grin….

"Oh my…you know…have you seen us at the café….already…."asked Caroline with a shock expression while giggling…..

"So you were with your lover….but inform him… I am back….and he can't have you anymore….cause all the second we live you're mine….." said Tyler before kissing Caroline softly….

It's been a week since he last saw her….being an actor he has no time for Caroline but the blonde beauty had no problem with that….he knew she loved him…and that's why always supports him…in everything he do… they have their ugly days when they fight….but they never leave each other…. And when they make up…for the fight…it always end with a little bit of crying , apologies… kisses and laughter….

Before Caroline he was a playboy….used to get over a girl in a matter of days….

When he first saw Caroline he was shocked of her beauty…not only she was beautiful…she was fearless…..strong…and determined and stubborn as hell…..her smile…always tickled him…..her laughter so melodious he could….listen to her talk everyday…and that's what happened…when he first approach her she told him she don't date playboys and he laughed how straight forward she was but he proved his intention were genuine towards her….

When he took her on their first date she was so shy anybody could see the blush plastered on her face and that was shocking cause she was not the same girl whom he meet at the studio….

She always shocked him…..he knew he got someone he don't deserve and he made it his duty to be worthy of her and hence the title of most loved actor came to Hollywood all because of Caroline….the girl who's talking and giggling in his arms while they lay on their bed….

"Tell me how was your day today…?" said Tyler stroking Caroline's arm up and down…..

What she heard next got his attention….A HEAVY SIGH….

"It was bad…very bad….," said Caroline with a sad expression….

"Why what happened…." Worry took over his facial feature….

"You remember I told you about a boy I dated in high school….." asked Caroline looking over Tyler…at which Tyler nodded his head in encouragement to tell more….

"Well I was doing a favor to Tatia helping her boyfriend and his family get settled in the city for a week and guess what he and his siblings are his family….i am not complaining or something I am glad I meet Kol and Rebekah again and hey still love me….but facing him is different….I was not ready…." , said Caroline with a sob…

Oh why is she crying again…..She hates crying….

Seeing Caroline in such a state distressed Tyler….he hugged Caroline giving her all the warmth he could…..

He's jealous…that there's still someone who had this effect on her but the guy is her first love…..sad..that she has to suffer…like that because of a guy….but most of all angry at the man who broke his Caroline….

After sometimes when he felt that Caroline's not crying actually not doing anything he looked to see her Angel was fast asleep….

"She must be really tired…" Tyler thought laying down Caroline properly and giving her a kiss on her forhead.

It's been 2-3 days since the huge drama of Caroline life and she's is ready to face anyone who can come up to her…. She meet Mikeal and Esther who broke into smile seeing their favorite girl….Tyler also wanted to meet the loving family who gave such love to his Caroline so he decided to take them all out for a dinner….

"Are you ready yet…"said Tyler coming into the room…..

"Yes I am and you Mr. Lockwood are looking handsome…." Said Caroline with a flirtatious smile….to which Tyler responded by giving her a passionate kiss…..as they broke apart and he started kiss her jawline she responded by giggling and pushing him away saying…."As much as I want to participate into your activity we have a dinner to attend….."

Tyler groaned…but took her hand nodding….

**At dinner….**

"So Tyler….tell us how you fall in love with our dear Caroline…..?" asked Rebekah excited to know more about Caroline's life she missed….

They were looking the perfect couple….every one was complimenting them….which was making Klaus uncomfortable….

"Long story short Rebekah…..her smile do's all the magic…." Said Tyler sipping his champagne….making Caroline blush…

"Wow Caroline…he loves you so much…" said Rebekah taking Caroline's hand….

They had decided to have their own fun after Mikeal and Esther left….

Finn and Sage said no….saying they are really tired….

Elijah being Elijah said no but had to give in when they told Tatia is coming….

Tyler had a sudden change of plans as his manager called and had to bid his goodbye to everyone….but before going he took Caroline into a very loving hug and whispered sweet nothings into her ear and kissed her before saying goodbye….

Caroline was said that Tyler is gone and she have no idea when will he be coming which made her more upset…..but at the same time she was relieved cause being with Tyler and Klaus in the same room was awkward and suffocating….

They decided to go to a club….."Exotic Land" whose owners are the best friend of Caroline making their way to the private section…Caroline tried to find her friend when suddenly she felt two people hugging from behind…. She squealed a little giggling like a school girl….turning around and hugging her best boys…."Oh I missed you guys so much….." Caroline said hugging her best mates….

"What brings you here blondie….?" Asked the guy with dark hair to Caroline….

"I am surprised you're here Damon….i thought you would be with Elena or something….." said Caroline to the dark haired boy….

"I am sorry guys…they are my best friend Damon and Stefan Salvatore the owner of the club and these are Elijah….Tatia's boyfriend and Tatia as you all know, Rebekah and Kol my best friends from high school….." said Caroline completely ignoring Klaus which only made him chuckle at her childish behavior…..

All eyes were on Caroline now for being so childish to which see looked at Rebekah and raised her eyebrow questioning her innocently…..

"I think you're not in the group…." Said Stefan extending his hands towards Klaus who was still grinning at his friend's childish behavior…..

"No mate I was just stalking the lovely Caroline…" said taking Stefan's hand shaking it a little and looking at Caroline for her reaction….

She was blushing very badly...why is he acting as if he likes me….

She took her place beside Rebekah who was as gawking…..

When Caroline took her hand she realized how hot her hands feels like….firstly she thought her friend got a flu or something but when her face fell upon her friends face she realized she's blushing…and staring at the youngest Salvatore….She grinned and whispered in Rebekah's ear….

"You know he's single….." which broke out Rebekah out of her trance and she blushed some more…

The action didn't go unnoticed by Stefan who was taking in the blonde beauty standing beside his best friend…and he grinned at her blushing face….

"Let's drink guys" is all he said before calling out his waiter…..

**Hey guys….how were the chapter….**

**I just wanted you all to know don't worry…I won't make Tyler cheat on Caroline…. I love them as a couple not as much as Klaroine but still….and there will definitely a chapter where we'll go into Caroline and Klaus past but not today…sorry….and as much as we love Caroline….and her strong character there are times when she's insecure and clumsy…so please if I write something you don't like bear with it…pls….**

**Review…Review…Review….**

**And thanks to those who reviewed my story….who favorites as well as followed it…. You might not know…it really make a grin appear on my face….hehehe…thank you to all….**

**I'll try to update next chapter soon…**

**Bubye…..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Am really very sorry for the delay….and ashamed as for well keeping you all waiting. I just made an account on fanfiction so I don't really have any idea about beta reader but if anyone can help me I'll be so much grateful. And about dots that I put in my story it's just an old habit. I am sorry if it's hard to understand my English am kinda weak when it comes to grammar being an Indian and all but I hope you'll avoid my mistakes….and as much as I love Stelena I think Delena deserves a chance so please don't say that Elena don't deserve Damon…. So on with the story….enjoy…**

Everyone were dancing and were in their own little world.

Suddenly Stefan approached Caroline who was with Rebekah and started a conversation.

Caroline knows Stefan is genuinely curious about Rebekah and has taken a fancy for her and vice versa but if she didn't give them a little push they won't be able to know what their relationship can be like.

"Hey Stefan" called Caroline over the loud music "I think I am tired of all this dancing am gonna grab a drink why don't you two enjoy", said Caroline pushing all red Rebekah towards Stefan who was grinning.

When she mad her way towards the seats she saw Tatia and Elijah engrossed in their own little world and so she made her way to the only empty seat left in the rooms where Damon and Klaus both seated enjoying their drinks.

Seeing Caroline coming Damon shifted a little to make seat for Caroline and patted the seat near him calling Caroline by his nickname given to her.

"What wicked idea is cooking up in you mind Barbie? I can see you have something running in your head. What is it? Pour it out already." Said Damon in a serious tone but a little playfulness to show that he's anything but serious.

"Nothing Damon, just pulling some strings and doing something am good at." Said Caroline with a shrug taking a seat Damon was patting at few moments earlier.

"And what would that be may I know?" asked Damon to which Caroline only giggled and said "everything will be revealed with time."

Seeing Caroline like these is a new experience for Klaus. She wasn't like these 7 years ago. Yes she was smart like today but she was a silent lamb you can torture all you want and she won't utter a word. Klaus never asked her for anything or took her permission, he demanded whether she liked it or not. Whenever they go out with his group he would make a fun of her and she wouldn't utter a word rather smile and forgive him but these Caroline she's a fighter. It doesn't matter what she fight for she has that fire which can burn you inside out. She has changed a lot. She has taken a very hard break up and survived it. Now he feel ashamed of his action now he realized it's not her who lost the game it's him who lost a life. The life he could have lived if he wouldn't have tear her apart if he wouldn't have drove a stake of betrayal through her heart.

God has given him second chance to undo all the wrongs he cannot live without her and he'll do everything in his strength to make her fall in love with him and his plan starts right now.

**I know it's way too much small for anyone's taste but it's just a filler and I didn't know what to write am still thinking what to do now. I kind of lost my inspiration.**

**I hope you guys will suggest me or something cause I really need an advice and if anyone's interested in being my helper or a beta reader pm me…pls pls I know it was the short one but pls review and suggest cause it's really necessary to be inspired….**


End file.
